


Rainfall

by Gorillaz55



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Incomplete, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillaz55/pseuds/Gorillaz55
Summary: the rain is coming down hard on kong studios and Murdoc is in one of his drunk state when 2-D comes into his room, as soon as Murdoc sees him they have a heated argument.Between phase 2 and phase 3





	1. Rain drops

**Author's Note:**

> 2-D's POV

I could here the smash of glass against the walls in the corridor. I could only assume that it was Murdoc once again in his drunken state, a more violent and aggressive personality than usual. Though I had never had any kind of trouble with these rare occasions where he became aggressive I worried, worried that any band member could wake up and take a glass bottle to the face. I knew that I would have to go out and clam him and if need be carry him to the comfort of his room. He was an amazing bassist and fellow song writer some days he really was a burden, despite the fact that he was the eldest. The soft noise of the rain hitting the window calmed me as I looked out into the black night. A few moments passed by as I hesitated to move from where I lay in my bed. The calm before the storm. Once again another bottle hit the wall followed by another with seemed to be louder than the first, Murdoc was getting closer.

I dragged my self out of the warm and comfort of the sheets that were wrapped around me and came to the door, anxiously I grasped the door knob and twisted it slowly to not alert the man on the other side of the noise. With caution I pushed the door opened the door and was blinded by the sudden exposure to light. I gave my eyes a second to adjust to the light before going any further. Each step slower and more quite than the other as I came nearer to the living room where the strong scent of Whisky was. I peered round the corner.

"Murdoc?" I asked a hit of fear in my voice.

"what!" the man replied more agitated than what he always was.

"Nothing much..." a slight pause in my sentence to think of what to say next, " I was just wondering if you could stop throwing glass." I said in a smaller voice fearing his reaction.

"WHY!" Murdoc shouted making a small shiver run down my spine.

"Just if you wake the others up or you could... you know hurt someone." I replied quivering slightly.

"Come out from behind that bloody wall and talk to me face to face." he groaned in his gruff voice.

I let out a sigh as I emerged from the safety of the wall to see the man in his full drunken glory, he was completely wasted without out a doubt. My hands began to shake as I came closer to the spot where he was sat against the wall, I bent down to sit facing him a small bit of doubt creeping into my mind.

"Right I am here..." my voice trailed off as I looked into his cold black eye and the scarlet red eye that lay hidden under his jet black hair.

"I think you have had enough of that" I said with as much confidence as I could muster. Reaching for the bottle and slowly grasping it and pulling away. His hand grabbed mine sending a shock through my entire body from the contact, though I am not why that happened. With that I release the bottle letting it smash into a million shards on the floor.

"GOD LOOK AT THE MESS YOU MADE!" he shouted making me well aware of his dominance in this situation. 

As those very words came from his mouth a green fist flew towards my face and on making impact blood drew. I fell to the floor immediately, the metallic taste of blood and the salty taste of tears creating a fusion in my mouth. The right side of my cheek styed numb for a while with a slight bit of tingling to accompany it. I had enough! Constant fear of being hit and running when I saw him approach, constant fear of being left alone as he only kept me because of my voice. I think the whole situation had told me that I was not wanted by Murdoc and that the only thing making me stay was this fear. I stood up. Without any hesitation I walked to the front door grabbing my rucksack that I had dumped their the day before and walking out. 

I walked a while whilst digging through the contents of the bag that I had threw near the door from the previous night. There was little in there of value to me: an old sandwich, £5 note and my phone with about 70% charge. Nothing within that old rucksack would be if use apart from maybe that five pound and the phone as for the old sandwich I wasn’t sure where that had been... The whole situation had just occurred to me I was alone with s few bits and bobs in an old smelly bag and pyjamas that I wore. I mean the only place that five pound would get me is maybe the next town or city by bus (certainly not the most amazing escape). I had made my mind up I would head to the bus stop and wait and then ask for a ticket to the furthest stop from the wretched kong Studios, I glanced at my phone too look at the time 1:00 in the morning, I would have to wait a really long time. I shuffled along by the road looking for some kind of bus stop where I wouldn’t get completely soaked by the rain. I settled on one of the most cheap poorly built bus shelter that has been built. 

The floor ice cold as I hesitated to sit down on the harsh concrete and resting on the plastic wall that blocked the area off,the plastic was smudged on the inside from anyone who had stood here before me. The lack of insulation chilling me and my fingers and toes becoming more numb by the minute and my lips turning a pale shade of blue, in a desperate attempt to warm myself I curled up and blew into my red hands. dingy and pitch black and frigid. A sensory overload of unpleasure a taste of smoke in the air and a hint of car fumes added to the mix, the smell of stale cigarettes and alcohol lingering in the air almost reminiscent of Murdoc. I ran my fingers of the cracks in the concrete purposefully letting the shards of the ground cut and dig into my skin giving me pleasure in the pain. Small street lamps giving me a glimmer of hope that not everything was lost but still faint memories of the warmth of my own bed came to mind, I had only been gone for about two hours and I already considered quitting but not this time I was going for good and Murdoc could never tell me otherwise. In a way the bus stop seemed to remind me of what I was walking away from deep down I knew he cared, why would he come back for me every time? 

9 am 

My head sore and the need for painkillers was extreme each thought making my brain hurt more than before, the fact that I had just slept head propped up against a plastic wall may not have helped. Thinking of this reminded me of the warm messy and extremely trashed room that gave me such comfort rather than a bloody bus stop. Maybe that five pound could get me somewhere far away but then again I would like some food that feels like more of a priority, there was also the chance that maybe they would come back to get me it was just to scare them I guess... A beautiful shop caught my eye (well it wasn't that beautiful but being hungry affects you) automatically my train of thought had come to a holt, the sight of food made a small tear of joy roll down my face. 

Without a second thought I pushed myself off the ground and walked into the shop the first thing that caught my eye was a glistening bar of chocolate that shimmered as the light shone it, wrapped fully in a metallic purple with a golden undercoat. Fabulous! Wonderful! Glorious! Mindlessly I walked towards the chocolate catching a few whiffs of that milky sent which made it almost impossible to not frantically rip it open and scoff it. My hand reached for it taking it gently from the stand and then rummaging through the bag to find the fiver. I quickened my pace to get to the till where a woman dressing in orange and white uniform greeted me with a polite smile meeting my eyes. It took her back to be greeted with the black glistening orbs that I call eyes, my scraggly bright blue hair and my pyjama bottoms and top soaked completely.

"Are you ok?" she asked generally concerned.

"It is fine I slept outside yesterday rough day where I live..." I replied in almost a joking way.

"What about your eyes?" She said getting intimidatingly close to me.

"That is a long complicated story, involving one of my "friends"..." I answered being very sarcastic

who?" she queried.

"Murdoc Niccals..." I said my voice trailing off

"why have I heard of that" she asked me almost expecting me to answer. 

"My band, well his band, Gorillaz." I told her trying not to be over dramatic about it.

Oh my goodness! I love you guys I cant believe that I didn't recognise you I haven't watched one of your music videos since the first album." she responded enthusiastically.

"Hey look if you are in a tight spot with the band then please work here and you can sleep on my couch in my apartment. Would that help you out 2-D... It is 2-D right?"

The sudden shock of the proposal drowned me in thoughts: I have never met her, she could be coming onto me, Maybe I should do it, maybe not, I could really use the money and a place to sleep. I had to make a decision and do it quickly.

"you have a deal but please call me Stu." I said with gratitude in an exhilarated tone.


	2. Surroundings

I swung open the door to the miniature apartment about the size of at least two rooms in Kong studios, it was minuscule compared to the large building. From the first glance you could tell that an aspiring artis and musician lived here. Scatter round the room: guitar picks, pens, pencils, paints, drawings, many different instruments and a large corner desk with shelves full of stuff. The smell was very different from Kong it smelt like cooking and fabric softener compared to the stale cigarettes and whisky stench I was used too. The air even tasted cleaner more fresh and not full of smoke and polluted completely. This was my dream home how could I have wished for anything better, bright colours, clean air and beautiful aromas.

“It’s beautiful...” I whispered under my breath 

“I hope you comfortable staying here”

The girl swiftly replied obviously here what I said trying to play cool.

The though hit me in the face. Her name! I am going to be living here and I still don’t know her name!

“Oh shit I forgot... what is your name?” I asked trying not to die from the embarrassment.

“Jayne.” She said it a sweet calming voice reassuring me.

There was a moment of silence but it was comfortable and eased me. She could tell that I was tired and worried about what massive mistake I had just made. The silence was quickly broken by the sound of the phone vibrating in the rucksack, I struggled to open the bag and rummaged through it looking for the phone light. I grabbed it and held it so I could see who would was calling me and was greeted by something shocking.Murdoc. A name I would never of expected to see after our fight. The smile was automatically wiped from my face and I dashed out into the corridor without a word to Jayne. Hesitantly I clicked the green phone icon and prayed.

“Hey Murdoc....” I trailed of trying to make it sound as normal as possible.

“Where the bloody hell are you!” He shouted so loud the sound became slightly muffled.

“Out.” I snapped back.

“Out where the hell is out, get you god DAMB ass back here before I dug you back.” He was verging on screaming he was getting so loud and frustrated now.

“Come and find me then!” I shouted making sure he could here exactly what I had said.

“Fine I will find you myself!” He snapped at me making sure I knew that he would find me.

I ended the call there was a beep as I caught a part of Murdoc threatening to kill me. I wish he wasn’t like this all the time deep down i know he can feel some kind of emotion other than rage.Surely he wasn’t just emotionally tuned out, then how could he sleep at night knowing what he does to me surely. I know that I should be mad at him but I honestly can’t there’s not much point. He drains all my energy and it takes to much time to hate him or be mad. My train of though came to a holt as Jayne flung open the door of her apartment checking on. 

“What was that?” She questioned me obviously hearing me shout at Murdoc. 

“Murdoc the stupid fucking idiot...” my voice trailed off. 

“Oh I guess he is looking for you then?” She asked. 

“Well it was more of him just asking where the hell I was.” I said back a hint of frustration in my voice. 

“I guess you have to go then...” she responded followed by a sigh. 

“Not this time!” I quickly said. 

Slowly her lips curled into a smile and her eyes brightened and their sparkle had finally returned. She held open the door beckoning me to come into the small apartment. It only just registered that I would need to sleep on the couch, not the first time many times Murdoc would kick 2-D out of his own room and lock the door and the couch was where he would sleep. Honestly the couch was much nicer than King studios it had no stains and didn’t stink like alcohol. This whole situation was just very strange in general not everyday you run away from home and some cute stranger says you can live in their apartment. Reading that sentence back it makes me realize that very strange is an understatement it is bazaar. For the first time after I met Murdoc luck really was on my side! 

I have not felt this happy for a long time it has been worth the years of abuse to reach this moment. Oh how glorious finally I could live a life with no care a fresh start I couldn’t have asked for anything more it was almost too perfect. My thoughts were running wild with all the pros that this new life could bring. Then it occurred to me what I would be leaving behind: Noodle, russle and Murdoc. Then looking back on that what would I lose by leaving Murdoc behind. Nothing. 

I can’t help but wonder if he is looking for me not like I care just curious (I think). I mean when he touched my hand there was plus of electricity, can’t be sure if it was shock or something else. When ever I look into his eyes I can see some sort of trapped person within them. When he grabs my shirt and pulls me mere miler meters away from his face I can see he is not completely empty in there, there is some kind of emotion within him. When he is at his most sober he will come to punch me for acting the way I do but there is a hesitation. I don’t know I mean he could.... NO that’s impossible not from the way he treats me. Mixing what I would like and reality is stupid and just ridiculous in every way shape and form.

God how would I tell Noodle? How would I tell Russel? I don’t think I could have the heart to do this just leaving them like that. There is no doubt they would be coming after me though trying to get me back (at least that’s what I hope they would do). I am not sure if I can commit to just leaving maybe I did it all just go scare Murdoc. But if I went back now I would look weak! I guess there truely is no going back on the choices that I have made... God DAMB I all ready miss them and regret this dumb ass stunt, not to mention the fact that I only have some change left over because I had to buy chocolate. I need a job! Upon hearing that in my own mind it clicked Jayne said I could have a job at the shop she works in! 

“you said I could have a job at the shop, right?” I asked making sure I was right. 

“Yeah.” She swiftly replied 

“Brilliant I will take it!” I shouted with excitement known that I would have no money whatsoever


	3. Murdoc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We now have the POV of Murdoc as we learn about the aftermath of 2-D leaving

I awoke and the pounding in my head was insufferable and only flashes of the nights events remained in my mind. The light blinded me. My head fell as if for a split second my bones had became jelly giving me no support. Even with blurred vision I could see the blood that was on my knuckles all I could do was try and work out if it was my own, what had happened last night? I had to use the fragments of my memories to piece together some kind of picture of what had gone down. 

The first thing that I recall was the fact that I was shit faced beyond saving and the only thing I knew was how to drink. So I kept going back to the fridge where we keep all the alcohol. SMASH! That’s all I could hear I must have been throwing all my bottles in rage, I never have been good at controlling drunken me. Once I get a few more bottles I just rested on the wall and completely collapsed under my own weight.   
I was woken by the sound of a knob turning and a door being gingerly opened, followed by the sound of foot steps progressively getting closer. I felt numb. Mentally and physically. The whole world seemed to be  
spinning, my vision completely blurred, everything was out of focus. The smell of whiskey lingering in the air but faint enough to not be completely noticeable. For me a distinct aroma that I knew all to well. There was heavy exhale that could be heard from around the corner, slowly a head peered around the corner. 

Immediately I was met by electric blue hair that fell perfectly on all the right places: a some what organized chaos to his hair. Dark eyes met mine. Completely black orbs where nothing but fear could been seen within them, coasted in a glossy layer that made them glisten in the low light of the moon. His pale skin and skinny limbs made him look fragile like a china doll that if dropped would shatter into one million shards. The dark circles under his eyes contrasted with that pale skin: he had not slept for a full night in a while. 

All that comes to mind when I look back is the small things that I don't feel like could help me piece together what happened that night. I can feel the movement of my jaw I know that I was talking,god knows what about, all I can feel is the words leaving my mouth. I can see that 2D is moving his mouth but all I hear is shaky muffles in place of words. Slowly he bended down coming to meet me at eye level from the corner that he took shelter from; I don’t really blame him I never treated him right when I was sober let alone drunk. He edged towards me coming but mere centimeters away from my face, I can feel that hot breath on my skin, there is tension but he can’t see what I am thinking I have learnt to hide that sort of thing. For once I looked straight into his eyes seeing the raw emotion within him. Fixated. But he moves back I holding the bottle close to me, I grasp his had but a shock shoots down my spine. I know that the same happened to him. With such electric flowing through our systems we become paralyzed just everything stops. SMASH. The bottle drops to the floor. 

Ugghh! I can’t remember anything else that happens after that but I can only assume the worst. I think that he has gone. For good. Snap out of it I need to think I have to find that god damn singer!

I am stood up looking at 2-D curled up on the floor looking like a sorry sight, sniveling covered in blood rolling on the floor in pain. I can here those screams of pain, an earth shaking screech. It shook me from deep within my core. I can almost smell the blood as it drips from his nose and the cut across his face; the tears flowing from his eyes soaking through his PJ shirt. I want to help, give him a hug, cry and beg for forgiveness, but what do I do? Stand watching. On the inside wallowing in my own sorrow hurting someone that I care about so dearly. 

I love him so much that it makes me frustrated and pissed off, I take out all that anger on him, I just have to drink my problems that’s obviously the answer but I can’t bloody stop. Just watching the days fade away wasting all of our precious time when I could here him whispering sweet nothings. What have I become? So obsessed with a person that I get mad at them for the way I feel. Who is this person that is Lying against a wall waiting for him and his singer get with each other and for a 3rd album just to appear like that. Fantasy. I can’t just sit here! though I haven’t got Noodle to say anything to make me do something after that bloody windmill fell to the ground killing her, not to mention the fact that cyborg noodle is only in her beta phase. Not like russ is going to come out of his room after that whole situation and knock some sense into me. This whole band has gone to pot! I guess I am gonna have to call him... for god sake why do I say ‘sorry I punched you and made you leave also I love you’. 

I reached for the phone a hesitation was followed by the unsure action as my fingers slowly moved pressing each number. There was a pause where for a moment my heart rate had slowed down until the ringing started and my heart almost jumped out of my chest. The anticipation of the phone being taken from his pocket and the answer button being pressed. With every ring of the phone as it echoed through the halls made the whole point of this fade away, shrouded by the worries of 2-D not picking up that god damn phone. The phone stopped for a not even a second I thought that he would never pick up that he was done, but a voice came from the over end.

“Hey Murdoc....” The voice trailed off I knew he was terrified but I was pissed off that he left like that.

“Where the bloody hell are you!” I shouted down the phone frustrated by my own actions and his.

“Out.” He snapped back with no hesitation.

“Out where the hell is out, get you god DAMB ass back here before I dug you back.” My pent up anger was unleashed and the words slipped out of my mouth, I knew I couldn’t recover from that.

“Come and find me then!” He shouted the aggression in his voice dominating the fear that he had greeted me with.

“Fine I will find you myself!” I snapped back and I was about to continue on but the phone beeped, he had hung up on me. I knew that truly I had ruined any sort of hope of a forgiveness for my actions and starting a fresh.

Now I knew that I would have to find him myself, how hard could it be to find someone like 2-D though? It’s not everyday you see a blue haired black eyed man. Maybe I could seek the advice of russle since Noodle had passed away, at the thought of Noodles carcass lying there cold and grey sent a light shiver down my spine followed by a single tear. I loved her with all my heart and to see that windmill crash with her on it broke all our hearts. But I had to push on I can’t dwell on such thoughts or I would do something that I would regret, I needed to speak to Russ he could help me narrow down where to look. With caution I walked to his door and gently knocked on the door not to disturb his thinking (I never was this considerate but after Noodle I understand). There was a monumentally loud grumble from behind the locked door, I waited for the sound of footsteps but there was nothing.

“Russ I know that the whole Noodle thing and being possessed fucked you up but we need to talk.” I said ear pressed against the door listening for a reply.

“What could you possibly want me for you know that I still ain’t over Noodle” he was swift to reply with a hint of anger knowing that his grieving had been interrupted.

“It’s 2-D....” for once I felt nervous to hear Russ reply I didn’t want my nose broken a 10th time. 

“What did he think that the hat stand was a girl and take her out for dinner and he needs comfort cause they broke up?” He answered knowing fully well that had happened a few times and that I really didn’t give a shit.

“No,” there was a pause before I could go on “2-D is gone.” I stopped and there was a heavy sound of footsteps bearing the door. The door flung open nearly knocking me out.

“You what!” He raised his voice towering over me trying to make me cower.

“He is gone.” I answered scratching the back of my head trying not to look concerned by the mountain of a man standing in front of me.

“What did you do?” He questioned know that it would be my fault if 2-D had left.

“ we got in a fight then he left.” I said quickly wishing that I had never gone to speak to Russ.

“Well you better find him!” He shouted furious that I had lost one of the only other band member he cared about.

“That’s what I came to ask you!” I snapped back trying to get some kind of grip on the situation. 

“Wow I haven’t seen you this worked up since noodle died.” He said back more calm waiting for me to react.

“And.....” I answered back not knowing exactly what he was about to say.

“You care about D!” He exclaimed shouting it so lounge that I almost jumped out of my own skin.

“NO I DON’T I JUST NEED HIM BACK FOR THAT VOICE!” I shouted back knowing that Russ had pinned me up against a wall.

“What ever...” he replied like a teenager fully aware of the fact that I was lying straight to his face. Before I could ask Russ where he thought 2-D was he continued on.

“Look if your that desperate to find him then check around town maybe ask the bus driver If D got on one of his busses.” He went on assessing all the possible places.

“What if we can’t find him?” I asked dreading the thought of losing someone that I hadn’t even had time to care about let alone love.

“Call the police.” He answered back knowing that maybe we should have done that first.

“We can’t, you know that I haven’t had a good track record with the police.” I responded sugar coating the truth of all the shit I had done.

“Then he’s gone and I hope that you won’t be able to rest knowing it was your fault.” He said with spite.

“Right I am gonna go down to the town not far from here ask around and all that shit.” I said trying to play cool though russ had already exposed me.

I wondered the corridors that lead to the front door wearing the same clothes that I had on the day before. I opened the door taking in the surroundings of the beautiful graveyard that replaced a crappy garden. Amongst the crumbling stones and firing grass a single flower stood tall. Bright pink and a yellow center contrasting with the grayscale of the rest of the world, Noodles flower. She planted that their way back in phase one. The sun shone so bright and she had a small plant pot in her hands with a little shovel. Once she stepped back to admire her own work a small smile curled up on face. I wish that I hadn’t of been so apprehensive about that because it’s now the only thing that I can remember her by. I am weak I can’t even go into her room without wanting to burst into tears. From the outside I look hard I act like my heart is made of stone but inside I am broken, I am merely a shell of a man. Everything that happens to this band is because of me I let her die and I let 2-D slip through my fingers like that.

I shook my head to snap myself out of those depressing thoughts to focus on the task at hand. I approached the gated opening them and slamming them shut letting the clang echo followed by a rattling, I walked onward determined to find my singer. I had to find him.


	4. Close call

I stood behind the counter in the uniform Jayne had given me, I couldn’t have asked for anything better than my job in a small town living in an apartment with a lovely genuine girl. It’s like everything is finally working out for me for once the world doesn’t seem to be against me. That’s a feeling I haven’t had for years! For once there was a feeling of comfort like I could relax and let my guard down, that feeling I had craved for so long. 

I took a one deep inhale as I observed the entire store letting the reality of what was going on sink in, from the illuminated sign saying open to the items all lined up in their assigned places. Organization was a sight that I had not seen ever since I had moved to Kong studios, organization was a relief to see. Even the smell of the store gave me a sense that I was in the complete opposite of Kong, the store had a spine tingling smell of baked goods constantly in the air, ever scent was a delight with many different layers. The colours were pure and sparkled sun that I basked in: it was completely spotless. This shop that fit comfortably between two little houses was the most amazing thing I had ever seen, strange how one person can get such delight from a store, I had to pinch myself to check this wasn’t one of my fantasy’s. I am one for day dreaming it lets me escape the tiny emotional cage Murdoc put me in. Sometimes I though the only way out was death, I had tried once but couldn’t go through with it, little did I know there was a way out. 

I felt a delicate hand touch my shoulder in a comforting way, that moment I wanted to pause and just stay like that. 

“Are you ok? You seem pretty space out.” She whispered in my ear trying not to shock me to much.

“So I was just ya know in deep thought, it’s been a long time since I have seen something so... beautiful!” I almost checked on hearing my own words.

"Bit over the top dont you think, I mean it is just a shop..." Jayne trailed off half way through her sentence, "how did Murdoc treat you?" She enquired noticing the blue and black around my eye.

"He was a drunken bastard who treated me like SHIT, he was abusive to say the least..." As those words left my mouth the reality of how poorly Murdoc treated smaked me in the face, a small tear rolled down my face as my skin became red and Blochy.

There was sudden contact as I was pulled into a warm embrace, a desperate attempt to cheer me up, I felt loved and wanted for once after all that time of longing. Someone cared about me...

"2-D I didn't know... God your life doesn't look as good as I thought it would be," she stopped to let the reality of what Murdoc was doing sink in. "2-D what did Murdoc do to you to make you leave?" She questioned me now intrigued by my dark past.

"Ummm... I dont know if I really want to tell you, not like I dont trust you it's just a sensitive subject." I said shakily trying not to become to much of a wreck.

Slowly Jayne left the front of the store to reside in the storage area, obviously she sensed the tension that came with raising that question, she had left without a word. I watched the minutes tick by some how it never felt boring: being here made everything feel like it was worth embracing. 

I daydreamed wondering far from reality, it was a quite day apart from the odd stranger who came into buy milk or something. Without warning I was pulled back to reality with but the tiniest glimpse of green skin! I knew automatically it was Murdoc. Why was he here? Was he looking for me? The world seemed to slow down as he approached the store. Without hesitation I hid under the desk trying to compact myself as much ad humanly possible.

"JAYNE!" I screamed knowing I had at least a minute before Murdoc burst in.

"What???" She asked running in and staring at me curled up under the desk in confusion.

"No time to explain! Just Murdoc is coming!" I responded quickly letting my words almost form into one, with that her expression immediately charged as she darted to the desk.

The door swung open followed by the soothing sound of the bell but in this case it felt more harsh and unforgiving. It felt like all of my energy had been drained; the life being sucked out of me. These few moments had my freedom hanging in the balance... 

"Hey 'ave you see a blue haired, blacked eyed, quite gangly lad 'round here?" Murdoc asked, but not in his usual harsh but softer and more concerned.

There was a silence that seemed to last an eternity. There was a cough to try and break the silence and lighten up the mood followed by Jayne's voice.

"Not seen anyone, who is this person." She asked almost reading my mind wondering why he would look for me.

"He is a friend who went missing..." He said trying to give away little information.

"Friend?" She responded almost asking if we were in a relationship.

He hesitated to respond "yeah..." He trailed off in is response like he was holding back something.

"look if you see him call me... Please." He said immediately after the sound of him digging through his pockets.

The door shut and I emerged once Jayne told me the coast was clear. I looked at her blankly everything that had just happened hadn't quite processed yet, a delayed reaction. 

"Where you guys you know," she paused trying to put it in the right way "together?" She finally blurted.

"No." I swiftly replied 

"Oh! sorry! He just didn't seem very aggressive or uncaring, he sounded worried." She said confused by the conversation they just had and my description of him.

"I know Jayne. I know."


	5. Streets

The door of the apartment slammed shut after me, I made my way to the couch to let my body finally rest. For the second time in a row the rain began falling creating a calming paired with the beautiful dim lighting of the room. Jayne came and sat next to me looking out of the window admiring the same view, she paused to take what had just happened to day all in and exhale it out.

"2D would you ever go back?" She asked.

"No..." I said with a flicker of doubt that came into my mind, reminding me of the good times I had rather than the bad.

"Ok, I was wondering," she stopped and came closer uncomfortably closer "look I know that we only have known each other for a few days but..." she stopped again.

Within moments she had pulled me into a kiss, usually you are pleased by being pulled into a kiss by a beautiful girl with lots of personality but I didn't. I struggled to get myself away, nothing about that kiss felt right.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry I didn't mean to do that! I don't know what came over me!" She said in a desperate attempt to apologize for being so forward.

"It's not you, I just didn't feel right like there was something stopping me..." I said my voice trailed off trying to be as kind as possible.

The silence was deafening; the tension was high. For that moment my whole body went stiff, completely paralyzed, my brains said to run but I couldn't. Then just like that everything began working again as I ran out of the apartment slamming the door behind me, yet as I did that only one word left Jayne's mouth "Murdoc".

I burst out on to the streets embracing the rain that fell on to me. I ruffled my hair trying to think of what I had just done, who's heart I had just broken and why I did all of that. The flicker of guilt that had appeared during that kiss came back but stronger, the guilt that I had disappointed or let someone down. My heart was in my stomach as I began to connect the dots. I loved Murdoc. That sentence made the world stop turning on its axis, the worst imaginable thing in this world I could say is I love Murdoc. It was dumb to love the person who abused me but cared for me, to love the person that insulted and complimented me, to love the person who pushed you away but always came back. What a toxic relationship, but I loved it.

A movie of all the good memories played in my mind every compliment he had ever said to me when we stopped recording music, every time we went out for food together. The movie stopped and a flash of the punch he threw at me played reminding me who he was. I wanted to listen to my brain that said how bad an idea it was to chase after him but my heart had more control in this situation. 

I ran. I ran and ran and ran till my legs hurt and I was wheezing. Down the street of the town I continued to keep going till I found Murdoc, if not in the town I would run to kong and bang as loud as I could on the door. The rain started to soak through my clothes once again and my hair became limp and soggy, every inch of me was completely drenched. I going looking down every ally and in the window of every single store that was still open. There was no illumination in any of the alleys so I could have ran past but I had not time to check each and every one. I went on and on till I felt like there was no hope of finding him in the town. Then a flicker caught my eye and a small cloud of Smoke. Murdoc was stood there taking a drag from his cigarette completely unaware I was looking at him.

It terrified me when he turned his head letting our eyes meet for the first time on the last 24 hours, he stared at me in shock, amazement and confusion.

"2D!" He shouted excitedly but quickly cut him self of with a cough.

"2D!" He repeated more agitated sounding more like his usual self.

"Murdoc." I replied with relief in my voice but fear of how he would react to the next words that I spoke.

"Where the bloody hell have you been!" He shouted at me letting me know that he was in control of everything in this conversation.

"An apartment with a friend." I responded trying not to give away the whole story so that Jayne wouldn't be dragged into my life again.

"Friend?" He asked knowing all ready there was more than meets the eye.

"A girl called Jayne." I said feeling defeated by my inability to lie straight to Murdoc face.

"Jayne?" He one again asked.

" I met her when I ran away from Kong because YOU punched me in the face!" I snapped back making him aware that I had some sort of fight in me.

" look Murdoc I am not here to argue and I am not here to tell you that I have some new amazing fantasy life, if I did I think even then this would still be on my mind. Murdoc all you have done for the majority of the time   we have known each other is abuse me, let alone driving me to the brink of giving up life, but some god dam reason I am running back..." I stopped to chose my words carefully and prepared to be shot down.

"And... he said almost as if he was interested but trying to bury it down.

"God! How do I put this?" I asked out loud hoping the answer would just appear in-front of me. 

"Keep going" he replied acting so hard not to be intrigued by what I had to see.

I inhaled and let my emotions free.  
"MURDOC I LOVE YOU!"


	6. Kong studios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told through Murdocs POV

As those words left 2d’s mouth my heart dropped into my stomach, reality had come crashing down on me like a tonne of bricks. I felt the tension in the air constricting me from breathing and pressing down in my chest. I was speech less (for once in my entire life). I don’t think words could have interpreted how confused yet joyful. I looked at 2D blankly and he stared straights back with that flicker of fear in his eyes as the tears rolled down his face. There was only me and him in the world. 

I stepped out from the darkness of the alley and the way it sheltered me to see the face of the blue haired man on his knees. With hesitation he stood and didn’t speak a word,  
I approached him with confidence. He trembled slightly as I came closer. 

I was faced to face with the train wreck stood before me looking at me with pure terror and compassion, I grasped his shirt and pulled him closer as my actions shook him to the very core; I planted my lips on his and watched him completely tense. I slipped my tongue into his mouth feeling around the gap in his teeth. Slowly he relaxed into the kiss letting me have full control of what was going on, I pulled away from the kiss to see 2D staring at me yearning for more. 

“Mur... Murdoc?” He asked biting his lip to the point where it drew blood.

“Yes?” I asked as if that entire thing hadn’t just happened but I could feel the tint of red spread across my face.

“What the hell just happen’d?!” He shouted confused and high pitched.

“Uhhhh...” I had no response to that question.

“Did you mean that or was that some in the moment sort of thing?” He once again asked me another question that I couldn’t respond to.

“I meant it” I mumble under my breath trying not to sound to sappy.

His face lit up as he caught the mumble knowing that there was meaning behind the kiss. This time 2D pulled me into the kiss it was more gentle than mine but the passion stayed the same, I pulled away once again noticing that he was shivering. I looked around to see a short girl staring at use in shock; automatically I felt completely embarrassed.

“J-J-Jayne?” 2D asked quivering once again.

“2D?” She asked in disbelief.

“Aren’t you the girl at the till who said you didn’t know where he was, have you been harboring my singer?!” I asked with a hint of aggression for the fact she made me worry I had lost my singer forever, as those words left my mouth 2D rubbed the back of his head: he was nervous.

“Do you have something to say?” asked him knowing that something was definitely up.

“Ummm... so I stayed with Jayne to try and escape you, and basically while you talked to her at the counter I was hiding underneath.” He swiftly whispered loud enough for me to hear but not Jayne.

“So this is where went when you pulled out of the kiss and ran off...” she said butting into our conversation with tears rolling down her cheeks and mascara dripping from her eyes. 

“You kissed her?” I said in pure shock.

“Well I kissed him but he ran off.” There was an uncomfortable silence that followed,”I knew he would run after you...” she continued with a trembling high pitched voice.

I looked at 2D in shock from what had happened and questioned that why he would replace her with me.

“2D?” I asked a less harsh tone to my voice 

“Murdoc... I-I-I can explain!” He shouted quaking and raising his hands to his head to protect him from any incoming punches.

“You don’t need to...” I whisper as I pulled him into a tight embrace that shook Stuart and made him melt into a small puddle.

I looked into Jayne’s eyes that had a thick glossy coat that shined under the low lighting.

“Jayne?” I asked being more sincere and trying to be caring which was far from the normal me. 

“Yes...” she answered her voice more breathy than before the embrace.

I glanced in 2d’s direction prompting him to say something anything, praying that he would tell her that she needs to move on.

“Jayne I can’t thank you enough for what you have done, but I have to go back.” He stopped to look down the road and then back at me.

“I want you to go and be happy, that’s what you wanted.” She ended the conversation by turning around and slowly walking away.

We both stared at Jayne slowly walking away , as the rain continued to fall I nodded in the direction of Kong studios. 2d just about managed a small smile which after fell back to a straight face. I began walking down the road feeling no pressure to rush or get out of the rain (I may have even enjoyed the rain). I felt comfort in the presence of 2d, knowing that he had the same feelings made me feel happy for once. Yet with all that happiness I still felt frustration as he kept his mouth shut and just aimlessly wondering along.

I opened mouth yet nothing came out, maybe this moment didn’t need words just actions. I never have had that much control over my actions; that’s why 2d left in the first place. Cautiously I edged toward him trying not to grab his attention, with one swift movement I grabbed his hand. The affection was overwhelming and that electricity came back, this time the strength of the shock was much more intense, I knew 2d felt it as he jerked slightly at the touch of my hand. 

It became more natural as the both of us eased into this new situation. I came closer to 2D to the point where are arms were pushed together. A small smile had crept onto my face at the sight of the red spreading across his pale skin. We came to the gates of kong, we entered following the winding and lengthly path that lead us up the hill. Our legs sore, clothes soaked and a burning passion there was no hesitation to open the doors to Kong Studios.


	7. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See the end is only the begging of their relationships story.  
> Be on the look out for the next fan fic which will follow up in this called “ plastic shores and polluted oceans”

Murdoc’s POV

The sunlight poured into the room creating small spurs of light. There was calm and quite, peace something that was strange for Kong studios. The door was closed; sealed with a lock. Clothes covering the floor, crinkled and scrunched up into small balls, leaving little to no space for anyone to get around. There was a silence- a calm one that   
Contrasted the tension of last nights silence as we stood in the rain. 

The blue net slept peacefully maybe unknowingly of where he was, I stared at him sleeping soundlessly;twitching every few seconds. The world seemed to halt and allowed me to bask in this wonderful sensation that filled my entire body, nothing could ruin this moment.  
“Nothing..” I whispered under my breath being careful not to wake 2D.

There was the sound of creaking floor board from the other side of the door, I sat up automatically alerted by these sounds. The door knob turned and the door opened slightly allowing the shadow of the figure to grow. It peered round the corner revealing their face.

“Russle!” I exclaimed waking 2D and ruining this peaceful moment, being alerted by my shout the blue net still dazed and lifted himself up to see what the commotion was about. 

“Huh?” He asked facing me and not quite realizing Russle standing halfway in the door, he turned his head and the realization of Russle watching hit him.

“ummm... this is not what it looks like!” He shouted red spreading across his face as he fell out of the bed and began to get changed into the clothes he had on the previous night. 

“What should this look like then?” He asked sarcastically.

There was a long pause that allowed Russle’s smirk to grow, me and 2-D looked at one another trying to find some kind of excuse but nothing. Slowly I got out of bed dragging my body over to where 2D stood and my clothes were, I chucked on whatever I could find. There was a silence as the thought of how I could show Russle I didn’t care crossed my mind.

I stared at 2D letting his eyes meet mine. I edged towards him as I pulled his shirt towards me. He began to cower and shake: he was terrified of what I might do. I came close to his face with a devious smile spread across my face, which only helped add to the terror he already felt. I pulled him into a kiss a passionate one that was slightly stiff, but yet the emotions didn’t feel fake.

I pulled out letting a dazed 2D recover from the shock and a shocked Russle process what he had witnessed. I was about to walk out of the room and begging making the breakfast when Russle broke the silence.

“2D?” He asked looking for some kind of explanation for what had just happened.

“Murdoc wait up!” He shouted as I began walking out the door. 

I stuck my hand out signaling him to hold on to it, there was a moment of hesitation form him but he eventually held a tight grip. We continued toward the kitchen as I walked I stuck my middle finger up at Russle, my actions sent him further into shock.

I wish I constantly feel that confident in being with 2D, but I just felt like our relationship would be mocked and scorned at. 

“Hey Murdoc why you lookin so gloomy all of a sudden?” 2D asked me gripping a little lighter on to my hand and staring at my face reading my emotions with ease.

“Nothing!” I was swift to cut him off I won’t want to fill his some what small brain with to much worry.

“It’s obviously not nothing! I mean straight after you do that to Russle with nothing but confidence you turn into this moping pickle.” 

“I am not a pickle!” I screeched as he mocked my “unusual” skin tone, seeing me get so frustrated made him laugh a little though his grip loosed in fear I might not see it as just a joke.

“ I am sorry,” I paused as his grip tightened again being reassured that it was better now “it’s just I have been feeling a little insecure.” I sighed and a hit of sorrow in my voice.

2D’s face changed as he stopped walking in the corridor with me making both of us hot; he looked me straight in the eyes giving a concerned expression my direction. 

“What do you mean? What are you insecure about?” He asked me concern filling his words.

“I dunno I guess it’s just this whole being in a relationship thing, don’t get me wrong I love it, it’s just that I worry what others think. People go look at Murdoc this dark satanic sex god and now it’s Murdoc the gay...” all of it just came flowing out of my mouth. There was an uncomfortable silence.

“Who cares what others think!” He replied pulling me into a hug and leaning close to my face,”me and you against the world” those words echoed through my head, I held on to every second of that sentence.

2D leaned into a kiss, a kind gentle one that progressed into more fiery passionate kiss. I slammed the blue net against the wall deepening the kiss even more; digging my black nails into the layers of blue hair as his hands wrapped around my waist. I stopped for air but gave into the temptation of 2D as I began kissing down his neck.

“Mur-Murdoc...” he said in between gasping for air. 

“Do you like that?” I replied as I began to trace his collar bone and neck with my tongue.

“Mur-Mur-Murdoc.... it’s....” he began to speak again as I lifted his shirt and began kissing and tracing his body with my tongue,

“Murdoc it’s Russle.” He blurted making me stop in my tracks. 

Russle stood there speechless staring. 

“I leave my room for the first time since noodles death and I am greeted by a gay Murdoc and 2D, honestly 2D I am not surprised but Murdoc....” he paused to process exactly what he had just witnessed.

“What do you mean your not surprised!!!” 2D shouted shirtless and still pressed against the wall.

“I dunno I kind of had to stay by that because me and and noodle before the windmill incident had a bet wether you’d be gay or not.” Russle said as a small tear ran down his face at the thought of noodle and him have fun together. 

“Seriously!” 2D shouted annoyed by their actions but a tinge of sorrow could be heard in his voice at the thought of noodle, if only he knew about the cyborg I was working on.

I chuckled a little to try and lighten the mood and ease the two. Russle once again spoke clearing his throat this time. “Anyway aren’t there like a million closets and bedrooms in Kong studios to do this, I am sure you could go in the toilets as Murdoc knows from first hand experience what that’s like.” He said a small smirk forming on his face.

“Don’t even with me.” I whispered under my breath not loud enough for Russ to hear but just enough for 2D to catch the remark.

“Look can you just do this literally anywhere other than the hallway.” Russle continued as he walked past the two.

“Oh well I guess we can move this to my room,” I replied as I swept the light wight off his feet to carry him to my room.

We reached the room and I slammed the door and locked it as I resumed where I left off. Continued to kiss him and ruffle his hair as we started to undress one another.

2D broke away from the kiss “ I love you Murdoc” he said in the heat of the moment letting the words just slip from his mouth. 

“I love you to 2D”


End file.
